Teach Me
by MoonlitRendezvous
Summary: AU, all human. After Frigga and Odin die, 23 year old Thor takes in his 15 year old brother, Loki, becoming his legal guardian. One year later, Loki is still struggling with his volatile emotions when he first meets his new science teacher and crush, Jane Foster. What happens when Loki's feelings deepen, and Thor begins to pursue her? *slow burn, Lokane*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Entirely AU, everyone is human, and both Thor and Jane are older than Loki. This does deal with a student/teacher relationship. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: After Frigga and Odin die, 23 year old Thor takes in his 15 year old brother, Loki, becoming his legal guardian. One year later, Loki is still struggling with his volatile emotions when he first meets his new science teacher and soon-to-be crush, Jane Foster. What happens when Loki's feelings deepen, and Thor begins to pursue her? *slow burn, Lokane*

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>Teach Me<p>

Chapter 1

Loki Odinson was not what one would call a popular person. Neither was he a particularly kind person. That's not to say he went out of his way to be cruel. However, he was a trickster by nature, and if an occasion arose for him to cause a little mischief (nothing too hazardous for his intended target, mind you), who was he to deny something so serendipitous? He loved his mother, Frigga, dearly. She was, perhaps, the only person Loki went above and beyond to please. They spent many nights together, cooking, painting, or reading as they enjoyed each other's company, while his father, Odin, and his elder brother, Thor, were off discussing business and other dull pursuits. There had been in Loki's short life many times he'd envied and even hated his brother for all the praises their father sang him and not Loki. He'd even admit he'd come to despise (loathe even) the mere sight of his father, as he knew some form of harsh judgment or another would fall from his lips. Why, he often wondered in his youth, was he not good enough? Why was nothing he did gain one sign of approval, one small smile, or a kind word from his father? Why, when all Thor had to do was exist and Odin rallied for him like some annoying cheerleader at a ball game! There had come a time, shortly before his fifteenth birthday that Loki's mind all but demanded he answer those questions for his sanity's sake. High and low he'd searched all his parent's secret places looking for something – anything – that might give him even a small shred of closure. What he found instead pierced his very heart in two.

His mother found him nearly half an hour later, still sitting on the floor of his father's study, Odin's hidden floor safe open with its contents spread out around him. "Loki," she called hesitantly, noticing the crumpled paper in his hand and the silent tears that streaked his face, "What is wrong, my son?"

He winced at her wording, offering a soft "am I?" as his rebuttal while attempting to collect his mental bearings. Frigga sighed despairingly as she rushed to his side, sank to her knees, and took him in her arms. "Always," she whispered soothingly. "No matter what blood may say, Loki," she assured him as she rocked his shaking frame gently. "I have changed every diaper, soothed every fever, and I have loved you through it all because you are _my_ son."

Grey orbs closed as relief filled him and he turned to pull her closer to him. "Mother," he murmured softly before his eyes shot back open and he pushed away. "Does Thor know?"

"What," his mother gasped out confused. "No, of course not."

"He was eight when I was born," he argued. "How could he not notice you were never with child?"

"Your brother was in boarding school," she explained, cringing when Loki shoved away further, hissing that Thor was not his brother.

"It all makes since now," he continued, his heart filling with malice. "This is why Odin favors Thor over me. This is why I was never good enough for him. Why I'll never be good enough…" Frigga tried to comfort him, but even wounded Loki was prideful and stubborn.

"We will talk of this later," she insisted, "with your father." He glared at her, his grey eyes steely and cold. Loki's teeth ground together after he'd snapped his jaw closed, then he spun on the heel of his boot and marched off towards him room. He'd heard his mother and Odin arguing that night as they'd prepared to go to a business dinner. It was the first night he'd cry himself to sleep. Hours later, Loki was shaken awake by none other than Thor. Even in his semi-consciousness he could tell that Thor was tired and sad, and Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is it?"

"It's our parents," the blond man's normally thunderous voice whispered softly, "they're gone."

Of course all that had happened a year ago. One year, and Loki Odinson still wasn't considered popular or kind. In fact, he was hardly considered anything at all. That's not to say he wasn't handsome, though his sinewy body, pale skin, shoulder-length black hair and grey eyes did attract a different sort than that of Thor. No, at sixteen years of age, Loki chose to be alone, but relished in the thought of knowing should he ever desire a distraction many of his classmates would all but fall before his feet. "Not that any of them are intelligent enough to even hold a decent conversation," he grumbled to himself as he pushed off the locker he was leaning against to head towards homeroom, but instead crashed directly into another person. Through a storm of loose papers, Loki's hand instinctively reached out to grab a hold of the person's – woman's, he noted – arm before she fell to the ground. Grey eyes examined her quickly, his breath catching in his throat as he took her in fully. This woman was small, a few inches shorter than himself even, with warm honey eyes, elbow-length chocolate hair with caramel highlights, fair skin, and petite features. She was simply stunning, but who was she? A transfer student? Perhaps a senior? Loki could tell from her dress, which was form-fitting but not obscenely so, that she was fully developed. His eyes flitted quickly downward to gaze at her long legs, and licked his lips nervously as he mentally cursed the slight stirring he felt in his loins and looked back up at the face of the beauty whose arm he still held. He released her, muttering a soft apology and bent down to help collect her papers.

"I'm so sorry," a soft, soothing voice that nearly made him growl at the sound of it began to speak. "I was in a hurry, and I wasn't watching where I was going," she rambled, albeit adorably, but rambled all the same. "And…," she paused, causing Loki's eyes to meet her own amber ones, her lips spreading into a small, happy smile. "Thanks," she continued, "for catching me. You've got some quick reflexes there."

Loki couldn't help the slight tug he felt from his lips all but demanding to return her pleasant expression. "Not quick enough to avoid the situation entirely," he teased, his heart squeezing painfully before speeding up at the gentle laugh his statement invoked from her.

"Perhaps it was fated," she volleyed right back. "Sooner or later you were doomed to be tripped on or crashed into. It was just your bad luck it ended up being by me." Her eyes sparkled like the stars as she looked at him, really looked at him. How long had it been since someone – anyone – had looked at Loki and actual saw him? A year, he mentally answered, since Frigga… And yet, somehow this girl – this woman – who'd literally just crash into him took one look and just _knew_ him. "I'm Jane, by the way," she grinned, her eyes still shining as she reached out to take her papers from him – her smooth fingers caressing lightly against the palm of his hand – and placed them haphazardly into her white binder, "Jane Foster."

"Well, Jane Foster," Loki replied in a lightly mocking tone, "I am Loki."

"Odinson?"

Something akin to excitement fused with hesitation shot through him. She'd heard of him. But why and from who? "Yes," he replied wearily.

"My uncle told me about you," she offered as an explanation. "Though you're not at all what I'd imagined from the things he's said," she admitted sheepishly.

"And your uncle is?"

"Erik Selvig."

Selvig? As in his biology professor Selvig? Loki nearly cursed aloud as he realized the horrible things the man had probably told Jane about him. It wasn't that Loki was particularly bad at biology, it's just that when he did bother to show up to what he considered a rather worthless class, the old man spouted more hot air out of his mouth than Loki cared to remember. That and he refused to do any of the assignments, or labs for that matter. In fact his grade was (remarkably and notably) a passing one based solely on test scores.

Selvig's class was Loki's last of the day (another reason he tended to skip it), which left six and a half hours for him to obsess over this mysterious Jane Foster. Loki frowned at the word. He wasn't obsessed, he mentally corrected himself. He just looked for her everywhere he went that day and replayed their brief conversation from that morning in a continual loop in his mind, but he most definitely wasn't obsessed. He sat down in his usual biology seat with an annoyed huff as he recalled he hadn't heard or seen Jane anywhere since their first exchange. Of course he figured she was a senior, and being a sophomore, he wasn't expecting her to be in his classes – but surely he should have caught a glimpse or two in the hallway or at lunch (assuming they had the same one). Loki scowled, turning his head to look out the window from his back corner seat when a sickeningly saccharine voice purred towards him.

"Hey, Loki."

Loki, for his part, fought to keep from rolling his eyes. How many times had he turned her down, and yet she kept coming back like a dog that was grateful for any spare scraps it may receive. "Sigyn," he drawled out, casting a bored glance at her overly cheerful face as she pushed a piece of her newly platinum blond locks behind her ear.

"Daddy said he and your brother have been talking about merging companies," she continued, unaware of how Loki's body tensed at the mention of Thor. "Maybe I'll see you outside of school sometime. You could show me your room," she added with a leer as one of her hands reached down and touched his right thigh.

"Sigyn," he hissed, snatching her hand away as quickly as possible. He was saved from saying anything else, as Selvig chose that moment to call the class to order, though he did continue to glare at her for several minutes afterwards.

"I would like to introduce you all to, Miss Jane Foster," Selvig's voice boomed about the room, the name catching Loki's attention and causing him to actually look to the front of the room. His grey eyes quickly looked behind the middle-aged man to see the beauty standing slightly behind him step forward. For the second time that day his breath caught in his throat and his heart thudded painfully fast within his chest. "Miss Foster is a student at our state college in her last year before graduating. During this school year, she will be preforming the exercise portion of her course by teaching this and several other classes. I ask that you be respectful and treat her no differently than you'd treat me –"

"I thought you said to be respectful," one of the teens yelled out, causing Loki to roll his eyes and several of his classmates to giggle and snicker.

" – because I will be here," the professor finished with a glare towards the whole class before turning stiffly and sitting down. Jane, for her part, smiled warmly as she introduced herself and began counting off papers to be passed down each row. "This test I'm giving you isn't for a grade," she stressed. "I merely wish to see where you're at in your studies. Though Professor Selvig assures me you're all ready to drive straight into mitosis versus meiosis, I'd rather see what you guys actually remember. If you don't know an answer," she continued, her eyes finally landing on Loki as she stood at the front of his row, her smile widening slightly in a private display of recognition that caused his rapidly beating heart to momentarily falter, "guess. You'd be surprised how many of my college exams I passed that way."

The class laughed and relaxed at her words, which was no doubt exactly what she wanted to happen. Loki Odinson, quickly answered his test before turning it over and gazing out the window again. He could feel Selvig's eyes on him, and snorted to himself as he fought to keep from searching out where Jane was in the room. He swallowed as he replayed their morning conversation again, this time adding in the way her smile had widened for him alone moments before. Perhaps he was letting his feelings get away from him? Perhaps he was reading too much into things? A gentle hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly brought him out of his musings. His head snapped upwards in time to see Jane pick up his test and walk away from him. Loki waited for the feel of her hand to disappear from his skin, but it only seemed to grow heavier and hotter until it felt as if that simple, fleeting touch had branded him. He closed his eyes, thankful for the silence outside that of the ticking clock, and tried to force the sensation away. He took a deep breath and nearly choked on the scent of Jane's soft, exotic perfume. Again his eyes snapped towards her own honeyed ones as she leaned down to his ears and asked him if he could stay after class. He nodded and she turned to continue picking up tests as they were finished.

"If you haven't finished," Jane called out as the final bell of the day rang, "please turn them in on the front desk on your way out."

Loki watched as his fellow classmates migrated out of the room like a herd of cattle, his eyes fixed firmly on the door. It was only as the last few students trickled out that he stood, throwing his messenger bag a crossed his shoulder, and slowly made his way to the front of the class. He noted that Selvig had already left, leaving him alone with Jane. "You wanted to see me," he asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Jane motioned towards the door and they both began to walk down the hall.

"I just wanted a quick word," she assured him, and Loki nodded before leading them both towards his locker. "I looked over your test," she started and Loki again nodded, keeping his eyes in front of him and hardening his resolve for whatever judgment was about to fall from her plump lips. "Your answers were brilliant."

Loki nearly stumbled over his own feet, but caught himself just in time. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his ears still truly not believing what they'd heard.

"Don't be," she grinned, holding back her laughter at his surprised expression. He stopped then and turned his attention to opening his locker and switching out his after lunch class books for the ones he had homework in. "The reason I wanted to talk with you is," she began nervously, biting her bottom lip. The action caught Loki's attention and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to nibble on said lip himself.

"Am I so frightening," he teased. "I can't imagine a long teaching career for you if you're so afraid of your charges."

"I suppose not," she laughed briefly. "No, I'm just not sure if Erik – Professor Selvig – will go along with me on this."

"Jane," he began, then stopped and winced as he forced himself to be more formal. "Miss Foster –"

"Jane is fine," she corrected, and he could swear his heart had grown wings, "when it's just us. It's the least I can do, considering I nearly turned you into a pancake this morning." Loki chuckled, his mind wondering how often it would be just them. "Anyway," Jane cleared her throat, "as I was saying earlier, your answers were brilliant, Loki. I really don't think there's much I can teach you at this level. I was wondering if you'd like to transfer to second year biology."

"That's a junior class," his eyes widened.

"I know," she agreed. "But based on your answers alone, I know you could do it – if you wanted to. I could talk to Selvig to see if he'd accept you, then he and I'd need to talk to the principle. I'm certain there'd be some form of test, which I'd be completely willing to help you study for. I'd even tutor you in anything you missed in biology two before you were transferred in."

Loki's mind reeled with thoughts. Jane believed in him. Jane was offering to spend countless amount of time outside school with him. Jane, who made his head numb and his heart swell. Jane, who saw him, understood him – or a part of him at least. His Jane… "If you truly wouldn't mind," he replied, not wanting to seem overly anxious to be alone with her, his teacher.

Her smile reached her eyes and she released an excited squeal that nearly made him laugh. "I'll talk to Erik tonight," she assured him as they headed towards the school parking lot, "and let you know what he says tomorrow. You can stop by the room anytime, or stay after class and I'll let you know what he says."

"Wonderful," he said, though his heart seemed to be all but breaking as she got into her car and waved goodbye. For ten minutes he sat in his own car, getting the pain under control before driving home. Parking in the garage, he rushed inside, barely remembering to nod a greeting to the family butler, before heading off to his room and locking the door behind him. He knew he should start on his homework (most of which he'd nearly complete in study hall), but his head and heart were too full of exciting, conflicting, and confusing emotions. For the first time in his life, Loki was at a complete and utter loss as to what to do. One thing was for certain though, he thought with a smile, tomorrow he'd see Jane again.


	2. Chapter 2

Teach Me

Chapter 2

"They want me to what," Loki asked in disbelief, his legs shaking as he weakly sat down in Professor Selvig's vacant chair, his fingers running through his hair only to nervously curl at his ends and give them a sharp tug. Earlier that morning, he hadn't been certain he'd be able to wait all school day to see Jane. Some part of him, which even he thought of as pathetic, wanted to run to her side first thing, but he'd convinced himself if he waited until after school he would not only save face by not looking so eager to be next to her, but also throw away any time restrains that would have existed during school hours. Given the news and his reaction to it, he was thankful he didn't have to worry about uninvited observers.

"Listen to me, Loki," Jane's calming voice caressed his ears. From the swishing of fabric, he'd assumed she was currently kneeling down before him as he sat in Selvig's chair. Internally he groaned as his mind displayed images of more pleasurable activities with Jane on her knees. "Loki," she called imploringly to him, almost as if she were_ begging _him to look at her. Of course the notion that she was begging him to do anything sent more unwanted thoughts into his head. Then she touched him, his body froze, and his heart lodged into his throat. "Hey," she cooed, her fingers running through his hair until they joined his own, slowly she removed both of their hands from his hair and placed them on the chair's arm rest, "it's alright. It's going to be okay. Come on," she encouraged him softly, "big breath in, and let it out."

Loki did as she said, breathing in and out slowly, and eventually did feel a bit steadier. "There," Jane commented with a smile, one he'd so far only seen her give to him," that's better. It's alright to be nervous. The idea of skipping a grade can be daunting, but I know you can do this, Loki."

"Do you really believe that," he asked, though what he really wanted to know was if she truly believed so much in _him_.

"I do," she replied, answering both questions. "And it's not like you'll be doing this alone. I'm going to be there every step of the way, ok?"

The idea of Jane being with him, even if only in an academic sense, did make him feel marginally better. Then she'd asked for his cell phone, an impish smile on her lips and those damn twinkling eyes of hers effectively turning his brain to mush as he reached into his pocket to retrieve it for her. Feminine fingers deftly glided a crossed the electronic screen before she handed it back. "There, now you have my number. Call or text if you need anything, alright?" He nodded; his mind and heart still trying to come to grips with what exactly was happening. "I mean it," she stressed, placing one of her hands on top of his and squeezing gently, "anything at all, Loki." Grey eyes took her in, as if trying to measure the full value of her words. She was being truthful, he decided, she really cared about him – about his success anyway. Why was that idea more disconcerting that if she were using him for some unknown reason?

"Anything," he whispered, "I got it."

Jane nodded, her smile faltering slightly. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy. I mean, we only have two months to make sure you meet the tenth grade requirements for seven classes."

"Five, actually," he corrected. "You can't exactly skip a grade in P.E. or study hall." She laughed, an odd little sound mixed with both relief and nervousness, and yet it sped up his heart all the same.

"Five classes then," she replied, her eyes filling with determination as she stood up straight and squared her shoulders. "If this is something you really want, Loki, then we can do it. You'll need your parents' permission, and then we can set up a study schedule, and –" Her eyes narrowed in concern, her words halting when she notice how tense he'd become. "Loki?"

"Thor's permission," he muttered darkly.

"What?"

"I'll need Thor's permission," he repeated. "My _parents_ are dead."

Her eyes widened and she apologized clumsily. "I am so sorry. I didn't think... I didn't… Who's Thor exactly?"

"Thor Odinson? He's my… brother," he admitted, through entirely reluctant to do so.

"Thor…" she repeated a few times. "Hey, didn't he graduate from here years ago? He was some all state champion or something, right?"

Loki sneered and looked away. Of course she would know who Thor was, why wouldn't she?

"The girl I used to room with in college would go on and on about some guy she used to crush on," Jane elaborated with an eye roll. "It was kind of nauseating," she muttered under her breath, and Loki felt his good mood return. "She made him sound like some dim-witted, muscled bound jock," she stated with a raised brow, her eyes looking over Loki carefully. "Are you sure you're related?"

"By law if nothing else," was his evasive responds. They talked a little while longer, then Jane handed him a permission slip for his guardian to sign in order for him to take the next steps in his future success. Loki swore to himself as he drove home if Thor didn't agree to sign the paper or in any way interrupted his future time with Jane, Loki would make his life a living hell.

* * *

><p>Thor hadn't needed much convincing, as it turned out. In fact, he was so happy at the news, Loki momentarily wished his mother and Odin were living. His mother would celebrate, much as Thor currently was, and as for Odin… Oh, Loki would have enjoyed proving to that accursed man he was indeed worth something! This thought brought him back to Jane.<p>

She was his teacher, and though she was smart and beautiful, and everything he could possibly want in another person, he knew she would be unwilling to consent to an affair that carried such high risks. She was a scientist after all, and their kind were not well known for getting caught up in the uncertain whirlwinds of romance. Still, he felt his best option for getting her to admit she was indeed his (as he already considered her his in his own mind) would be to infiltrate her daily life. The extra study sessions were a start, even better that Jane herself had arranged them. Now, he just had to figure out a way to get her to trust him and open up about her own life during their time together. Of course, he realized and pinched the bridge of his nose from stress; the best way to accomplish that was to open up about himself. Spewing his emotions about wasn't really his forte, but for Jane…

"Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll have some habit that is positively infuriating," he mused to himself, flopping unceremoniously onto his bed as his legs were tired from pacing. "Then this whole blasted problem will have corrected its self, and I would have escaped this madness."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a quick note to let you know in the next chapter we'll be skipping a little bit into the future by a few weeks or so. I've also been toying around with adding Jane's POV, but don't think it would be productive at this time. Thanks for the reviews. It's good to know when people enjoy the fruits of my labor. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews. I would like to take a moment to warn you should you find the below chapter disturbing, you might want to quit reading. Seriously, it's going to get worse. Thanks again, and I hope the majority of you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Teach Me<p>

Chapter 3

Nearly a month had passed, half his time with Jane gone, but Loki contented himself with all he'd managed to learn about his lovely query. Jane Foster was a naturally good and warm person that people gravitated to. He found this fact amusing, considering how much she loathed being around most people. They were much the same in that respect, neither of them liked to waste their time. _"And at least with a book,"_ Jane had told him once_, "I've learned something useful. Well, that and a book doesn't judge."_

"_Do people judge you,"_ he'd asked immediately, uncertain as to who could actually find his Jane lacking in anything.

"_People always judge others,"_ was her honest reply. _"Which is more than a little hypocritical considering how little they want to be judged themselves."_

"_Does that mean you've judged me?"_

The question had caught her off guard, and she'd held his gaze for a while before clearing her throat uncomfortably_. "I think you're very intelligent, Loki, or I wouldn't have offered to help."_

A smile stretched a crossed his lips as he remember that exchange. She thought him intelligent. His Jane thought he was worth something – her time, her help, her presence. "I'll prove you right, precious," he murmured to himself, flopping down into his desk chair in the corner of his room. Long, slender fingers caressed his laptops sensor pad and then entered his password – one he doubted Thor or anyone else would ever be able to guess. Loki hated removing Jane's pictures from his phone every night, but the possibility of anyone seeing them and informing Jane made it a necessity. 'Besides they're not gone,' he mental soothed himself as he hooked his phone into his computer's USB slot to transfer them to a secret file for safe keeping before it then erased them from his phone. While the program ran, he opened up his other picture files as he reminisced over the woman who'd actually been worthy enough to keep his attentions, stopping every once in a while to touch an image he found particularly alluring.

His Jane was forgiving too, perhaps overly so. It was one trait he wasn't fond of; except, perhaps, if it were ever aimed at him. (Not that he'd ever upset his Jane intentionally!) Instead, he saw her – precious thing that she was – constantly stretching herself too thin to please others. Going so far as to take the undeserved blame of an argument, or cutting their study sessions short to help someone else do something they were apparently incapable of doing alone.

"When you finally admit you're mine," Loki spoke his thoughts aloud, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he lost himself to fantasy, "you won't need anyone else. I'll be anything you want me to be, as long as you do what I say. I'll make you my princess, my queen, my goddess…" He paused, his heart constricting painfully as he sat up straight in his chair. "Oh, Jane," he sighed in despair, once again doubting that he had the patience required for a subtle seduction but also knowing his query's stubbornness wouldn't respond well to force of any kind.

"Don't lose focus now," he reprimanded himself. After all, thanks to the city library closing early on Halloween, and the youth center being reserved for a party, tomorrow night's study session was to be in Jane's own home. Of course she'd tried to cancel, but Loki would have none of it. He'd thought she might come to the manor, but fortune had smiled upon him and she'd offered her home instead. "Fated, indeed," he mumbled under his breath, recollecting their first conversation as he began his nightly ritual of visiting Jane's different social media pages. Normally only one or two people would ever comment to anything she posted (usually some girl named Darcy Lewis that, by looks alone, Loki couldn't figure out how his Jane tolerated her). Tonight, however, his heckles were raised as he noticed an unfamiliar and decidedly male name asking if she was going to "Troy's party" the next night.

"Like hell she is," he all but growled out as his eyes read along the thread to Ms. Lewis's comment that "Omega frat parties are always full of hotties", followed by a sad emoticon and an annoying, "come on, Janie, please."

Loki took a deep breath to steady himself before clicking on the link to party boy's page. Who the fuck was Richard Greyson anyway? There was nothing much on his profile, so Loki quickly moved on to the man's pictures. Three quarters of the way through them, his teeth ground together and his fingers paused. There was his Jane in this moronic jock's arms, grinning happily. "No," he whispered, not wanting to believe it could be true. His Jane couldn't possibly… She wouldn't date anyone else, would she? Loki found some peace in that the picture – or pictures rather, all ten of them with varies poses of intimacy – had been uploaded over a year and a half ago. "She had other boyfriends," he acknowledged with a deep breath. "It's alright, it was expected. She didn't know about me yet."

Loki closed the server window and logged off his computer before closing its lid softly. "I can deal with this," he repeated like a mantra until the disgust in his stomach ceased its curling. His Jane was human after all, prone to make mistakes. "I can forgive this one… transgression. I can be generous." Grey eyes glanced to the manila envelope next to his laptop, his facial muscles relaxing as he realized any doubt of Jane's current faithfulness to him could be erased. Alright, so he did feel a little guilty about hiring Odin's old private detective to research Jane for him, but, he reasoned, it was for their future after all. With a smile, Loki opened the envelope and, setting the pictures face down for the time being, he read the outlined report.

His Jane was an orphan, it turned out. Erik Selvig and his wife, Ruth, (or as she was listed on Jane's media page "Auntie R") were actually friends of her late father and not family. She owned a modest home on the outskirts of town, and was currently double majoring at the local university in teaching and astrophysics with a perfect 4.0 GPA. The last page of the report also stated she'd only been known to date one guy, a Richard Greyson, eighteen months ago. There was no known reason for their breakup found. Loki quickly re-read the report again, this time pausing at her age. She was only turning twenty this year. His brows drew down in confusion. Wasn't teaching at least a four year course? Again he read on more slowly.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, his blood racing in excitement as his member began to swell. Jane Foster was definitely worth his attentions. The little minx had actually managed to receive a GED certificate from the state at sixteen. But then, he reasoned, she had been home schooled year round under a biologist's care. Still, the idea of such a mind recognizing his own – it was nearly orgasmic. Nearly, he frowned as his eyes glanced towards his engorged cock, but not quite. He was really going to have to get his bothersome hormones under control until Jane came to her senses about them. Of course, he could "alleviate" the problem himself, but honestly he was above all that, wasn't he? Besides, if he could be considerate enough to forgive her dalliance, why shouldn't she forgive him one as well? Especially since said endeavor was done because of her own stubbornness.

"It's decided then," he nodded to himself firmly before standing up and headed towards his bed, making sure to take the pictures with him. Laying down, he lounged lazily as he looked as the PI's work. A few times his breath hitched and Loki again lost himself with how beautiful Jane really was. That last few, however, revealed her in varies forms of undress. He groaned, his free hand slithering down his body to massage his member as his eyes stayed fixed on a picture of Jane in naught but her panties, her bra still in her hands. Had she been disrobing or dressing? Did it matter? Loki had never seen her so bare before, and now he doubted his mind would ever not recall this image whenever he saw her. Once more he claimed her in his mind, his eyes closing as hot stickiness soaked his night pants. "Soon," he whispered with labored breath, "soon you'll realized you're mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Teach Me

Chapter 4

The next school day dragged on endlessly for Loki. As the hours passed, he found himself becoming more irritable and impatient for his study session at Jane's home. He'd actually gone as far as to have Thor drop him off that morning so he could ride with Jane in her car after school. Maybe he could somehow arrange to stay the night? His mind flashed back to the message left by Richard Greyson on her social media page, his hands curling into fists. What the fuck did her ex want with her? Of course that question was redundant; Loki knew what the worm wanted with her. 'She's mine now,' he hissed inside his head.

It was a few hours later, as Loki was leaving his math class for lunch that he saw his Jane for the first time that day. She was gorgeously dressed in a soft lilac long sleeved dress. It formed a V in the front, just barely hinting at the cleavage he now knew it concealed, the ends of the fabric teasing her knees whenever she walked. Not that she was walking when he saw her. In fact, she was standing just outside Professor Selvig's room, having a heated discussion with the man himself in the abandoned hallway. Loki ducked into an empty room as to not be seen by the pair.

"The man's done nothing wrong, Jane," Selvig's exasperated voice sounded wary even to Loki's ears. "I don't see why you can't just pop in at the party and sort this all out. It's obvious you still have feelings for the man-"

"Feelings," Jane screeched. "You think I still love him," she spat out scathingly.

"Don't you," Selvig asked, confusion colored his words. Silence fell between them then, and Loki was tempted to peek around the corner of his hiding spot but thought better of it. "Janie, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," his Jane snapped. "Understanding has never been your problem though, has it? No, I think you understand perfectly, Erik. You know exactly what I have against Richard, you just can't stand to believe him capable of the atrocities that he's actually committed. So in a loyal show of brotherhood or some other archaic nonsense, you're going to deny the truth and blame me. Well guess what. I'm through being your scapegoat. As far as I'm concerned, you're my classroom evaluator, nothing more."

It took everything in Loki not to chase after her as her heels clicked down the empty hall. He swallowed his ire at Selvig as he tried to understand what they'd actually been discussing. His Jane had sounded so hurt, betrayed even. Betrayed by Selvig, obviously, but what were these "atrocities" against her she spoke of? Richard Greyson, her ex-boyfriend, had hurt her in a way that had sided her against the man that had practically raised her. Loki thought back over the PI's report that there was no known reason for Jane and Richard's breakup eighteen months ago, so whatever it was, was private. His face scrunched up slightly in aggravation as he recalled not only Jane's words to Selvig, but her tone. So, he mentally reasoned, Richard Greyson had done something privately to hurt Jane – something that still bothered her a year and a half later.

With a deep breath to steady his nerves, Loki emerged from the classroom and walked as quietly and quickly as possible to the lunch room. Along the way he'd looked for Jane in every room, hallway, and doorway he'd come across – he even looked out the windows for her. He'd not found her, not even in the lunch room. It unsettled him, not knowing where she was or what was wrong with her.

Stomach curling and hands shaking with anxiety, Loki turned around in one fluid motion and walked outside. The cafeteria door had just shut behind him when his phone had rung. With a hissed curse he answered it as he continued on his way towards the school's dumpsters.

"Loki," a shaky feminine voice breathed into the line and his heart squeezed painfully. "Loki, it's… I don't think I'll be able to meet tonight."

"Jane." Her name was a sigh of relief and worry. "Jane, are you alright? What are you talking about tonight? Why not?"

"I'm," she started, then stopped to release what sounded like a silent sob before taking a deep breath. "It's just not a good night, Loki."

"Where are you," he demanded more forcefully this time, though clearly still worried. His feet were still moving through the parking lot towards the old dumpsters, his grey eyes glancing towards teacher's parking when he saw her. "Just hold on," he breathed out, changing directions to get to where she was in her car. "Jane, just hold on," he begged, the closer he got the more obvious her distress became. "Oh, God, Jane," he sighed out, hanging up his phone and shoving it in his pants pocket as he climbed in the passenger side of her car. "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>His voice had been concerned but calming, and something in Jane just crumbled. Against all protocol and regulations, she leaned into his arms desperately needing to be held and not knowing where to go. "What has happened," he questioned softly, his arms curling around her protectively, and – God help her – she only cuddled more deeply against his chest as she clang on to his shoulders and cried. Even in that second she knew it was wrong, immoral even, to seek comfort from someone of Loki's age.<p>

'_It's not like we're having sex_,' she mentally berated herself. Hadn't she told Loki not even a month ago they were friends? Friends comforted each other, right? '_Not all friends_,' she huffed internally as she fought to get her hysterics under control. "I'm sorry to be blubbering all over your shirt," she apologized softly, leaning back as far as Loki's hold would allow.

"Think nothing of it," he smiled. "I'm always here for you, Jane."

She returned his smile dimly, her eyes locking with his before drifting down towards his lip. _'Bad, Jane!'_ Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her? Mentally shaking herself, Jane extracted her death grip from his shoulders, blushing sheepishly as she leaned farther back into her own seat. "I really am a wreck, aren't I," she muttered to herself.

Her companion ran his fingers through his dark, shaggy hair before pulling a single cigarette from the breast pocket of his hunter green button up. "Got a light?"

Jane raised a challenging brow and suppressed the need to give him a lecture on the dangers of nicotine or of tobacco products on school grounds. Instead she sassed out a simple, "can I have a drag?" and took the stick from between his lips and placed it between her own. Reaching into her console, Jane picked up her neglected lighter and inhaled deeply after the paper began to smolder. "Fuck," she hissed out slowly, leaning back in her seat as she exhaled the smoke.

"Been awhile," he smirked at her, reaching down to take the cigarette for himself.

"You have no idea," she practically purred as the nicotine buzz began to kick in. A faint smile pulled at her lips as she watched Loki puff along until the cigarette was nearly gone. Silently he offered her the last drag, and she hesitantly accepted. "Thanks for listening," she sighed out as she fixed her minimal make-up in the car mirror. "It wasn't very professional of me –"

"We're friends," he insisted, stubbornly, and she agreed readily.

"Still, I'm not up for a session tonight-"

"It doesn't have to be tutoring," Loki interrupted, licking his lips. "I worry about you, Jane, and I don't think you should be alone right now."

"So, what," she teased. "You going to stay the night?" His eyes seemed to glow at the words and Jane back peddled quickly. "No," she argued, "no. Someone will notice you gone. We might be friends, but too much out of school association could get me banned from teaching."

"That's only if someone noticed," he pointed out. "Just hear me out. Thor's gone on business all weekend, won't be back til Monday morning, and I never have people over. Besides, you really are in no condition to be alone."

She bit her bottom lip as she thought, weighing her options careful. Richard was starting to really frighten her – despite what Darcy, Erik, or the police assured her, Jane didn't feel safe by herself in her own home. "No friends over at all," she questioned, not believing a guy as intelligent and as sweet as Loki had been to her could possibly be so alienated from his peers.

"None," he smiled warmly.

Jane nodded. She felt as if she were on the edge of something, as if this were a turning point to something in her life. She could only hope that it was good. "Okay," she agreed, "stay."


	5. Chapter 5

Teach Me

Chapter 5

As the students filed out of biology class, Loki slowly put his items into his messenger bag one at a time trying desperately to ignore the platinum blond that was boring holes into him with her intense staring. "Yes, Sigyn," he finally sighed out, knowing she wouldn't go away until she spoke her peace.

"Well, my parents are out of town for a few days," she said softly, wringing her hands nervously. "So, some of the girls thought it'd be good to have a Halloween party there. I was wondering if you'd come…"

"No," he replied bored, throwing his shoulder strap over his neck as he stood. Loki was going to walk out and leave her a blubbering mess as per usual, but he paused and turned back to her at the last second. "Perhaps next weekend if I'm free? Just the two of us though," he clarified as a blinding smile stretch across her face, "I don't do crowds."

"Of course not. I mean, yes. I mean…see you, Loki," she all but giggled from her giddiness as he turned and left. It wasn't that he liked Sigyn – hell, he could barely stand the girl half the time – but she was foolhardy when it came to him. '_Completely malleable'_, he thought to himself as he continued on his way to meet Jane by her car. Loki knew, though his progress with Jane seemed to be headed in the right direction, she was nowhere near ready to enter a romantic relationship with him. Sigyn, however… The girl was willing to do anything to be with him, and Loki knew there was no danger of actually falling for her. She would merely be a distraction, something easily disposable once his Jane came to her senses about them.

"This deserted enough for you," he called out teasingly to Jane as he reached the teacher's parking lot for the second time that day; his grey eyes glancing around the almost vacant lot jokingly. Jane raised a challenging brow at him, but eventually laughed at how ridiculous they were being.

"I'm sorry," she said, fighting down her amusement. "I know it's rather silly, but we have to be cautious."

"I know, Jane," he nodded while returning her smile. "I know."

* * *

><p>Jane had driven Loki to the manor to pick up a few things, but had refused to go in with him. "I'll run by the gas station down the street real quick while you pack," she'd told him at Loki's questioning gaze when she'd only stopped the car by his front door instead of turning the engine all the way off. "I'll text you when I get back, but it shouldn't be more than five or ten minutes."<p>

He tried his best not to look as disappointed as he felt about Jane not being in his room with him by forcing a stiff nod as he exited the car. '_Calm down,_' Loki mentally chided himself, thinking of all the good things that had happened that day. Of the way Jane had looked when exhaling smoke earlier when they'd shared a cigarette. Or the erotic sound of her voice when she'd practically purred at him shortly after. He wished he could hear that sound again, and vowed to always record their conversations from then on. "My sweet kitten," he murmured as he hooked his phone up to his computer again to clear out that day's pictures, "soon you'll purr for me whenever I want."

Hurriedly, he packed enough clothes to last until Monday morning, along with many hygiene products. He remembered to pack his body wash, wondering if Jane would like the smell of it, but purposely forgot his shampoo and conditioner in hopes of using hers. The mere thought of smelling like his Jane, of their scents mingling on his person made him hum with excitement.

"Easy now," he rebuked himself quietly, "don't scare the girl."

"Who are you talking to?"

Loki's head snapped up quickly from his overnight bag, which was laying open on top of his bed, towards his bedroom door, where Jane leaned against the frame looking at him curiously.

"Old habit," he bit out, his eyes subconsciously glancing towards his computer, where his phone's pictures were still being uploaded. "I'm almost done. I just need to grab my phone's charger, but I…um…" Loki faked a frustrated frown. "You know, I actually can't remember where I put it. Would you help?"

She smiled at him in the most adorable way before agreeing. "Wonderful," he cheered, clasping his hands together in front of him. "If you wouldn't mind searching my bookshelves and dresser over there," he said, pointing to the side opposite his computer, "I'll search my desk, and then we can be on our way."

Loki waited for Jane to head over towards the bookshelves before he turned to go over to his desk. Thankfully, the upload was complete and his phone had been erased, so he disconnected it and slipped it into his pocked before logging off his computer and closing its lid.

"Is this it," Jane's voice called out. Loki turned to see her holding up his phone charger with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"That's the one."

"It was knocked down behind your dresser," she informed him. "No wonder you couldn't find it."

They had headed to her house then, a comfortable silence filling the space between them as thoughts ran through both their minds. Loki watched Jane from the corner of his eyes, mesmerized by the way the setting sun lit up her skin. She really was nothing short of glorious to him in every way, and for a brief second he could feel himself question if he was truly worthy of her. No, he decided, he was not, but he knew he was more worthy of her than any man he could think of. '_I'll make myself better for you, Jane,'_ he vowed silently as they pulled into her driveway.

Loki looked around as he got out of the car and retrieved his overnight bag from the trunk, his eyes taking in every detail quickly and efficiently. His Jane's house was on the edge of town, far enough away to have a decent amount of privacy from neighbors and the like, but close enough to still be within city limits. Loki's lips tugged into a small smile as he glance towards the woods behind her house, images of them together, rolling about the dead leaves and the dirty as they claimed each other in an animalistic, primal fashion flashed through his mind.

"I camp out there sometimes."

While Jane's voice did bring him back to himself, her admission did nothing to quell the imagery that was currently driving him mad. How was he ever supposed to make it through one night if he couldn't last five minutes alone with her? "Perhaps I could join you sometime," he replied, his voice rough and gravelly as he walked past her and up the stairs to the porch. Dropping his overnight bag on the wood floor next to him, Loki slumped into the porch swing and desperately tried to pull himself together while Jane got back in the car and drove it on into the garage. Minutes later, he heard the front door open and raised his head to see Jane's worried expression.

"Are you alright?" She stepped closer to him, biting her lip has her hands hesitantly reached for him.

"Are you," he reflected her question with his own. Jane smiled and then sighed out, "I just don't know what to do, what's allowed. I mean, I'm your teacher-"

"Student teacher," he correct, "and honestly, Jane, can't we forget about labels, just for now?"

Uncertainly clouded her honey eyes, her mouth opened and shut twice before she looked away from him. "I'd like that," she finally whispered so softly he barely heard it. Then she cleared her throat and smiled at him gently. "You know, it's actually supposed to be warm tonight for October. I have a fire pit out back. What do you say? You, me, a little late fall star gazing?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later found them sitting around the lit fire pit, roasting marshmallows for s'mores. Jane's eyes sparkled brighter than he could ever recall seeing them, and it was because of him. Leaning down to whisper a dirty joke in her ear as she finished her last bit of goo and graham crackers, Jane nearly choked as she laughed and slapped his thigh teasingly. "You're such a perv," she teased when she'd caught her breath.<p>

"You like it," he taunted right back. Her only reply was to snuggle deeper into the blanket she'd wrapped around her shoulders. Loki let her relax slightly in its warmth before he finally asked the question that had been pulsing through his mind all day. "What had you so upset today?"

"Nothing," she snapped out instantly, and he chuckled.

"I may not be a genius," he teased, "but I am smart enough to know when a woman says 'nothing', it's always something."

Jane pursed her lips as she mulled something around in her head. "If it's all the same I'd like to not think about it at the moment," she finally replied. "Suffice it to say Erik and Darcy are pressing me to do something I'd rather not."

"Forgive me if I'm too forward," Loki said, tearing his eyes away from the way the fire's light played against her face, "I just really like spending time with you, Jane." She smiled at him, her eyes regaining their sparkle once more. "Good," she grinned, "because I like spending time with you too." He stared at her then, grey eyes locked on her form as she leaned back to stretch, while internally he basked in the feelings of acceptance and arousal that coursed through him in her presence.

Nearly half an hour passed before Jane deemed it too cool to continue sitting outside, and excused herself to get cleaned up for the night. Loki had smiled gentled to her and closely watched her retreating form – particularly the way her hips swayed with each step. He sat out there five, maybe ten minutes more, then walked the short distance to the side of the house to collect the water hose and turned it on before quickly spraying the fire's flames out. Walking into the house, Loki spotted Jane mixing up two mugs of hot chocolate. He stopped, momentarily entranced by the small of her back that was exposed, most likely when she'd gone to reach of the coco mix before he'd entered the room. He stood there, his mouth suddenly dry and his hands fisted at his sides to stop himself from reaching for her.

"Loki," she gasped out in surprise when she'd turned to go to the living room, one black mug in each hand, "I didn't see you there."

"I just got here," he managed to growl, his eye snapping towards her own only after he'd seen the tiniest hint of her abs. Heaven above, was she trying to kill him?

"Well, why don't you go clean up and then we can watch some TV?"

He nodded, taking in the sight of her in black felt pajama pants and a light pink tank top on his way to the bathroom. Once inside, the door shut firmly behind him, he closed his eyes and released a soft curse. The room smelt of her, of his Jane, and Loki was once again uncertain as to how he was to make it through the night without touching her the way he craved to.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hope this lives up to your expectations.


	6. Chapter 6

Teach Me

Chapter 6

_Riiing! Riiing!_ Jane groaned in her sleep, nuzzling the hard, warm surface beneath her that was somehow very comfortable. _Riing! Riiing!_ She growled out loud, leaned her head up, blinked a few times and blindly reached towards the coffee table in search of her cell phone. Why exactly had she set her ringtone to sound like an old fashioned rotary phone again? At this ungodly hour in the morning, she honestly couldn't remember. "What," she snapped into the device, not even bothering to check the caller id.

"Janie," Darcy's voice wailed in her ear. She sounded deeply upset, possibly even close to tears. Jane's stomach turned at that one word, and all the bitter feelings she'd been carrying towards her friend lately vanished. It no longer matter that Darcy wanted her to reconcile with Richard (who just so happened to be best friends with Darcy's boyfriend, Ian) – her friend needed her!

"What's wrong? Where are you?" She asked one question after the other to gain as much information as possible. Darcy assured her she wasn't hurt, just drunk, confused, and surrounded by frat boys. That last part had her quietly seething as she attempted to soothe her friend.

"Can you come get me? I carpooled with Missy Long, and she disappeared upstairs hours ago."

Jane sat up all the way now, amber eyes glancing towards the mysterious "thing" she'd been sleeping on. Whoever would have guessed Loki's chest could be that cozy? They must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie she'd put on, and the TV and Blu-ray player had shut themselves off from lack of activity. She took a moment to look at Loki, to really look at him. Of course he was handsome, she'd always known that. What surprised her was how mature he looked for his age. The boy could easily pass for eighteen, maybe slightly older. But he wasn't, she reminded herself with a frown. "Let me throw some clothes on," she sighed out hesitantly. "I'll text you when I get there."

"Great," was Darcy's reply, sounding more chipper than a supposedly distraught woman had any right to.

Jane's eyes narrowed as suspicion filled her. "Are you sure you really need me to come get you?"

"What are you talking about," came Darcy's defensive reply. "Of course I do. Hurry, ok? Bye."

"I smell a rat," she grumbled lightly as she got up and went to her room to dress quickly. Changing her pants out for a pair of light blue skinny jeans and slipping a black hoodie over her tank top, Jane threw her hair into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of black sandals. Reentering the living room, she froze upon seeing Loki's sleeping form. Did she just leaving him here? He wasn't a child; surely he'd be alright if she left him a note so he knew where she was. Hell, he might not wake while she was gone at all! Still…

Jane huffed out a deep, long breath. Quietly, she walked towards him, pulling the navy blue throw cover off the back of the tan leather couch and covered him with it. He stirred, his long, black lashes flickering until his hypnotically sensual eyes opened completely. "What's going on," he asked as he took in her apparel.

"Darcy called," she answered simply. "She needs me to come get her."

He nodded and stood. "Give me five minutes," his groggy voice called as he made his way to the spare bedroom where his bag was.

"You don't have to come."

"Five minutes," his voice said more firmly.

Jane smiled at the protective edge in his voice and instinctively knew better than to attempt to argue. "Fine," she called back, walking towards the side entrance that connected to the garage, "I'll meet you out front."

In a series of automatic movements, Jane locked the door behind her as she closed it, pressed the electronic garage door opener button on the wall, as well as got in her car, buckled her seat belt and started the car. She deftly pulled out; shutting the garage door behind her with the remote she had in her car, and shifted the vehicle into park in front of her front door to wait on Loki. In the meantime, she thought.

Jane thought about her life and the people in it. She thought about her childhood and the loss of her parents. She thought about Richard and the current difficulties he brought, and about the Selvigs and Darcy, and this new life she was creating for herself. And then Jane thought about Loki Odinson and paused. "We're just friends," she muttered to herself, even as the mere thought of waking on him caused her to blush. "Just friends."

* * *

><p>Parking outside the fraternity house nearly half an hour later, Loki couldn't help but cast a concerned glance towards Jane. There were drunken college idiots passed out, nearly naked at that, on the front lawn and the music was so loud he'd been about to make out the song playing three blocks away.<p>

"I know," she smiled tensely in a vain effort to reassure him as she sent a quick text message before slipping her phone back in her hoodie's pocket, "but Darcy's in there." She bit her bottom lip, and he forced his eyes to look away from her and back towards the house.

"And you were going to come here alone." It was an angry growl of a statement, but the very idea of anything happening to his Jane while he lay sleeping bothered him to no end. He was a man (or at least Jane made him feel like one), and he was supposed to protect her from scum like this. "Let's get your friend and get out."

"Couldn't agree with you more," she mumbled to herself, but it appeased him slightly that she didn't want to be there anymore than he wanted her to be. The sight of the Greek letters above the front door unnerved him a bit. This wasn't just any frat party, he realized. This was the frat party Jane had been invited to that night, the very one she skipped to spend a night in with him. _'Which means,'_ Loki sneered, his eyes darting about the home as they entered in, _'Richard is lurking about somewhere.'_

He was surprised to feel one of Jane's hands grasp one of his own, the gentle tug she gave just strong enough to catch his attention. "Normally I'd suggest we split up to find Darcy faster," she whisper-shouted to him, her body leaned forward so there was barely any distance between his chest and hers as her lips all but ticked his ear, "but they seem pretty out of it tonight."

He nodded, feeling slightly calmer at knowing his Jane wouldn't foolishly be rushing around drunken men alone while sending him on his own search – not that he'd let her. "What do you suggest then," he asked, ducking his own head down towards her while his eyes vigilantly continued to dart from one half of the room to the next.

"Don't let me go," she replied, not waiting for a response as she tightened her grip on his hand and drug him through the throng of people. They bobbed and weaved through the crowd just like a tide to its shore, moving one way before pulling back to go the other. They circled the bottom level twice with no sign of Darcy before Jane finally stopped moving. "Where is she?"

"We'll find her," Loki tried to console her, though he honestly didn't know how.

"Jane," a voice called out with a false sweetness that made Loki cringe, "Jane Foster?"

They both turned to see the dark-haired Asian beauty that had called Jane's name and something akin to relief filled Jane's eyes. "Missy? Thank God! Have you seen Darcy?"

"No," she replied, though her almond eyes hadn't left Loki since she'd first glanced at him after dismissing Jane, "not since she went upstairs with Ian nearly an hour ago. Who's your friend?"

"He's not available," Jane snapped out quickly in such a dark tone Loki smirked.

"Everyone man's available," Missy attempted to purr, but he thought she rather sounded like a squeaking mouse than a lioness. "What's your name, stud?"

Jane's eyes narrowed dangerously and she moved to stand directly in front of the other girl. "Let me rephrase that, He's not available to you. Thanks for the info on Darcy, but I think it's time you moved along."

Missy Long narrowed her eyes as she sized Jane up, then ground her teeth together, stomped her foot, and marched off. Jane broke out laughing seconds later. "What is she, two? Come on," she sighed, catching her breath, "let's head upstairs and hope we don't see too many naked people."

He chuckled, but it sounded awkward to his own ears. Externally, he blinded followed Jane up the stairs in search of her friend, but internally… Oh, inside, his heart pounded painfully against his chest and he could swear some part of him felt as if he were actually floating from his Jane's recent display of –what exactly? Possessiveness or protectiveness? He knew which one he hoped for, but could it really be so? Sooner than he'd like, they'd come upon a door – one that Jane merely swung open without so much as a single knock.

"What the hell," she growled out at the sight of Darcy (thankfully clothed) dozing lightly in a man's arms (who was also mercifully half clothed). "Wake up," Jane snapped, letting go of Loki's hand to march over to the bed and smack Darcy's face lightly until her eyes opened.

"What the fuck," she slurred out. "Jane? What gives?"

"Funny," Jane replied, eyes narrowed and lips pursed, "that's what I was thinking. Start talking."

Darcy's eyes fluttered shut as she attempted to return to her drunken slumber, but Jane reached forward with both hands and tugged her harshly into a sitting position. "Oh no you don't," she spat out heatedly. "You're going to tell me why the hell you called me out here at two in the morning if it wasn't really to get you."

"Maybe I got tired of waiting," the brunette slurred out.

"Or maybe this wasn't about you at all," Jane hissed darkly. "Maybe someone put you up to calling me down here, thinking I'd be alone?"

Darcy swallowed thickly, guilt beginning to show within her blood shot eyes. "Maybe…"

Jane huffed in disbelieve. "I can't believe… Yes I can. Come on, Loki," she said the last part much softer, "let's go home."

"Loki," the drunken girl repeated questioningly. "You never said you were dating anyone."

"And you never asked," Jane sassed out quickly, as Loki tried to fight off his grin. She hadn't denied it, hadn't even protested the statement. True, she could simply be too tired to argue with someone who probably wouldn't remember anything later anyway. But what if it was more? What if it were a Freudian slip? Oh, one could only hope!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy (early) Halloween/Samhain! I'm not sure if this chapter is a trick or a treat, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.

* * *

><p>Teach Me<p>

Chapter 7

His mouth crashed onto hers, passionate and demanding with bruising pressure. Loki hummed contentedly to find she still tasted like the hot chocolate she'd fixed them hours ago, as his slender fingers began to peel off their clothes. "Fuck," he gasped out, taking in a deep breath, his breathing labored and heavy. Silver eyes took in the glory that was Jane, newly naked and in the moonlight as he shoved her lightly onto her bed.

"Don't you have better things to do with your mouth than talk," she sassed, amber eyes sparkling as her lips pulled up into a mischievous smile.

"Oh, yes," he agreed with a growl, his greedy eyes still absorbing the sight of her before him, "so many better things indeed."

He joined her on the bed, crawling up her body slowly while his eyes stayed trained on her own. "I've dreamed of this," he whispered, leaning his head down to capture one of her nipples between his lips. Jane gasped out his name, mewing and wiggling beneath him. "Stop teasing," she begged. "Haven't we waited long enough?"

Loki lifted his head to look at her, her cheeks flushed with desire for him as her chest heaved beneath his own. "Loki," she besought him, fingers tangling in his hair to pull him closer. "Loki… Loki… Loki?"

Consciousness returned to him, his eyes opening slowly as he waded through his confusion. He wasn't in Jane's room and her body wasn't naked and warm underneath his own. He was in Jane's spare bedroom, with the temptress fully dressed in jeans and a navy sweater. Her wondrous hair was still loose as he looked at her standing in his doorway, and he could still imagine the way it looked displayed out around her when he'd pushed her onto her bed – absolutely delicious. Sitting up, and silently thankful for the hunter green comforter that was hiding his not-so-little-problem from her sight, he greeted her with a soft, "morning, Jane."

"Breakfast is ready," she chimed, her eyes lingering just a tad too long on his exposed chest and he looked at her questioningly. "I was just wondering… How is it you don't have a girlfriend?"

Loki shrugged, a good natured grin on his face. "Too picky, I guess. It's not as if I'm asking for a lot. Just someone intriguing, vivacious, beautiful and – of course - not shallow."

"No," she replied sarcastically, "not asking for much at all." Jane turned and left him to get ready then, and he for once was thankful to be out of her sight. As carefully as possible, Loki walked to the bathroom and started the shower. As loathed as he was to do it, there was only one way to fix his current problem, and only one woman he could imagine doing such things to. Now all he needed was to complete his task as quietly as possible and hope she didn't hear.

Stripped bare and erection in hand, Loki stepped into the steamy shower knowing that soon he'd be sitting at Jane's table, sharing a meal with her. Knowledge and fantasy twisted together as he stroked himself. Images of much more interesting thing to do on said table filled his head. "Jane," he panted out her name as softly as he could manage. "My Jane…"

* * *

><p>It turned out Loki ate breakfast alone. Jane, it seemed, needed to run to the supermarket along with a few other errands. She'd offered to bring him along, but he'd reminded her of their need to be discreet. "Don't want to get fired for having a friend, would we?"<p>

She'd shaken her head, readily agreeing with him. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she insisted, slipping on her jacket and throwing items into her purse. Then she'd surprised him by dropping her purse on the couch and sweeping him into a quick, impromptu hug. "Thanks for being here, Lok. It means a lot to me that I can count on someone."

He'd all but shivered when the shortened form of his name fell from her lips, as for the words she'd said… She counted on him. She_ needed_ him. "Anytime," he replied automatically, knowing Jane wouldn't fully comprehend how much he meant that – at least not now. Then he felt it, her lips caressing his right cheek's flesh, and he nearly cursed aloud. She'd leaned back and smiled at him so innocently, he didn't know if he wanted to scream in frustration or pull her closer to him. The choice was taken away from him, however. Jane pulled away nearly as soon as her lips had touched him. Whispering a quick, "be back soon," she was out the door before he could properly react.

Loki sank down onto the nearest seat, which happened to be the living room's couch, hand touching the cheek Jane had kissed in disbelief. His mind was flooded with the moments they'd spent together, every wonderful, magical minute from the past month and a half. Eyes closed and a smile twitched at his lips as something akin to euphoria built inside him. She was nearly his, he was certain. His age and her position as his teacher were the only things hindering their relationship. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do about his age. And he couldn't bare either thought of transferring out of Selvig's class or having Jane fired.

He took a deep breath and consoled himself with logic. Fact, at sixteen he had reached the legal age of sexual consent in his state. Also a fact, statutory rape charges required a minimum of five years age difference between the two participants in his state – and there were only four years between Jane and he. "So only her job then," he murmured slightly mollified. The question then became, was he patient enough to woo her for the next seven months?

An insistent knock at the front door drew Loki from his musings. His first instinct was to ignore it – discretion and all that – but then the person began to below against the door as he pounded his fist against it. "I know you're in there, Jane," the masculine voice snarled. "Come on out of your little rabbit hole! We need to talk _now_."

"No," Loki replied with a sneer as he opened the door part way, "I don't think you do. At any rate, Jane's not here at the moment." Steely eyes hardened as he looked at the sandy brunette standing before him. He recognized him instantly from the internet. 'So,' he thought venomously, 'this is Richard.'

"Who the fuck are you," was the elder's eloquent replied. "And where is she?"

"Who I am and Jane's whereabouts are not your concern."

"Why you pompously little shit," Richard spat out, teeth bared and fists forming at his sides while his dark eyes raked over Loki with a calculating gleam. "I see," he smirked, body visibly relaxing, "you're some charity case she's tutoring, aren't you? What, do you have a little thing for her? Let me tell you, friend, you're better off looking elsewhere. Dated her a year and a half and never came close to her willingly spreading those legs of hers."

"Really," Loki growled out, his jaw clenching a bit. "And you've come sniffing around because..?"

Richard shrugged, his temporary moment of good-naturedness vanishing like fog. "Like you said, not your fucking business, kid. Just trust me, Janie's way out of your league."

"Out of my league," Loki couldn't help the sinister grin that curved his lips. "Oh no, _friend_," he spat out, opening the door the rest of the way and slowly advancing on the other man. "Out of your league perhaps, but mine? Then again, I never considered her love a game to begin with. A challenge, yes, but a game?" Loki shook his head, his fingers flexing at his sides as his advancing steps brought him toe to toe with whom him was quickly beginning to think of as his nemeses.

"Now," he said a bit darker, one hand reaching out to grasp Richard around the throat as he turned to pushed the other man's back into the house's siding, "you're going to stay away from Jane, do you understand? You're not going to talking to her, text her, message her – no contact. Is that simple enough for you?"

"You're crazy," Richard gasped out, raising his hands to push Loki away. Loki laughed, a deep chilling sound, and head-butted Richard in the nose.

"Seems you've hurt yourself," he tsked , his eyes cold and cruel as he looked at the blood trickling out of the man's nostrils. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. You can flirt with or fuck any random tart you want, but you are to leave Jane alone, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Richard gasped out hoarsely, only to repeat himself with a much firmer voice.

"Good." Loki's released the worm, wiping his hands on his pants with distaste. "Now go."

Richard stumbled at first, but quickly righted himself and dashed off towards his car. Loki couldn't help but chuckle at how frightened and disheveled the man looked as he drove off, tires screeching down the roadway. "Have a nice day, Dick," he shouted after him as he turned to re-enter the house and lock the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Teach Me

Chapter 8

Jane Foster had attempted to pretend Darcy's call the other night – or early that morning, which ever – never happened. Attempted, but ultimately failed. Even as she'd showered and dressed before heading straight into making breakfast (if only for a temporary escape from her currently overcrowded mind). Pancakes, bacon, and coffee hadn't taken nearly as long to prepare as she'd hoped, and so Jane found herself walking towards Loki's room. (Would she ever think of it as anything else ever again?) How long she leaned against the door frame staring at his bare chest, she'd honestly lost count. She was aware it was immoral, not only from her position as his teacher, but also because of his youth. It wasn't Jane's intent to in anyway take advantage of Loki, but how long could she really fight this growing attraction?

She'd chosen to wake him then, rather than face her own silent questions for even a second more. But he'd opted to shower first, and Jane found herself once again alone – however temporarily. She'd felt something inside her shift, and somehow found herself, phone in hand, dialing a familiar number by memory. "I know it's been awhile," she'd whispered into the receiver, "but I need to see you. Can you get free for a bit, say in about… twenty minutes," she asked, pausing to look at the wall clock. "Great," she replied when the other party agreed, though her voice was filled with more relief than warmth. "I'll see you then."

Loki had joined her soon after, and she'd informed him of her "errands". Jane had offered to allow him to tag along, knowing he'd refuse but also knowing it would quell any curiosity the youth might have as to her sudden exodus. Loki Odinson was a lot of things, but dumb wasn't one of them, and her kind-hearted student hadn't disappointed in the slightest. Jane was just mentally counting off the items in her purse when a sudden and absurd urge to embrace him filled her. Jane found her body acting on the emotion as if it were second nature for her to be holding him, her lips kissing him chastely on the cheek before she finally headed toward her car.

"What is wrong with you," she'd snapped at her reflection after driving to town and parking next to the café. Closing her eyes to gather herself, Jane hopped out of her car and walked calmly inside. Placing an order with the barista behind the counter, she turned and looked over the patrons. With a polite smile, she moved to sit next to a woman in the back corner of the little shop.

"Jane," the dark woman greeted warmly, her hazel eyes shining, "it's been awhile. How have you been?"

"That's why I called, Dr. Davis-"

"Evelyn, please," the woman interrupted, making certain to keep her voice calm and soothing. "Now why don't you take a deep breath and tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well, there's this guy…."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Jane was parking her car back inside her garage, her head still digesting what her former psychologist had told her. With a heavy sigh, she began gathering grocery bags and carrying them inside to the kitchen. Alright, so she may have left a few key points out of her discussion with Evelyn Davis, such as Loki's age – though she did admit he was younger – and she <em>may<em> have left out that she was his teacher. Still, Evelyn had been happy to hear Jane was connecting to someone _–"a young man at that"_ – and had told her to stop over thinking things.

"_You're a bright young woman, Jane,"_ Evelyn had told her as the psychologist had reached a crossed to hold her hand lightly in an unspoken show of support_, "you deserve happiness like everyone else. Stop analyzing every decision and enjoy yourself for once._"

"_But don't you think after everything-"_

"_Stop punishing yourself," _the woman had said so fiercely a touch of her old Caribbean accent had leaked through. She'd taken a deep breath to recompose herself before continuing. "_Look, you've been through the wringer, Jane. Your parents put you through hell and demanded your silence. It took years for you to mentally process it all since you were so young. And then when you do, when your life starts looking bright again and your smile starts reaching your eyes, Richard Greyson shows up and… He's a prick, Jane. He's a spoiled child pretending to be a man, a bully who took advantage of your innocence and your trust. Forgive yourself, quite over thinking, and enjoy yourself with this young man of yours."_

Of course she'd wanted Jane to call her anytime, and even planned on a private evaluation session in two weeks' time to see where Jane was in her life. Shaking her head, Jane attempted to clear away the headache that always followed thoughts of Loki lately – well, the past two days anyway. "Speaking of Loki," she sighed to herself as she finished putting the groceries and their bags up, her brows drawn down curiously as to where he could be.

"Loki," she called softly as she entered the living room and continued on through the house, pausing in the hallway. There she could hear the shower running and she paused, biting her bottom lip when she noticed the door was half open. Jane couldn't believe part of her was tempted to look inside – the curtain was clear after all. "People trust you with their children," she scolded herself, fully intending to turn and wait for him in the living room when she heard it. It was light and breathy to be sure, but she'd know the sound of her own name anywhere.

"God, Jane," she heard him pant out again, her throat swallowed thickly. With shaking hands and against her better judgment, she turned back towards the bath room door. Pushing it open quietly , she stepped just inside, her eyes instantly drawn to the sight of him, one strong, sinewy arm braced against the shower wall as water fell down his back, his head tilted and eyes closed as deep grunting noises were ripped from his throat as his other hand stroked his member. Jane wasn't aware she'd been walking until she was in front of the shower curtain, one hand reaching to pull it back.

It was like a trace, a dream almost, to her. Her name fell from his mouth again, his eyes still firmly closed, and then she was in the shower fully clothed, dropping to her knees silently as one shaking hand guided his pulsing member into her mouth.

"Jane," he questioned, his eyes trained intently on her as her big brown eyes glanced up at his face before beginning to suck and move her mouth over him. He doesn't push her away, in fact he sighs out happily, his hands moving to lightly entangle themselves in her hair. And then she adds her tongue to the mix, swirling it around his sensitive head and she feels his knees weaken.

"Christ," he calls out, his hips jerking in shallow movements as one hand leaves her hair to rejoin the wall behind them to keep himself upright. And then he's grunting again, warning her he's about to cum, but she doesn't listen. No, her mouth doesn't leave him, not until she's milked him for every drop she can – swallowing it down without a second thought. His flaccid cock slips from her lips then, his eyes close as he catches his breath and when he opens them again she's gone, locking herself in her room.

Jane paces a bit, silent tears of disbelief falling from her eyes as she realizes what exactly she's done. She shivers and notices her clothes are sopping wet, and strips down to take a quick shower. She dries off and dresses, but doesn't brush her teeth – not yet. Not when she can still taste him on her tongue. She's no doubt she'll be sacked by tomorrow if not in jail, and doesn't know if she can face the look of disgust and betrayal she's certain she'll see on Loki's face – her student's face.

But then she has a mad idea. What if she talks to him? Explains she didn't know what she was doing and that it'll never happen again – even get him new teachers to tutor him? Maybe, as a friend, he'll forgive her and stay mum. '_Of course he won't want to see you again,'_ her snarky inner self sneered, and she knew then, from the pang in her heart, that she had been fooling herself all along. Somewhere along the line, Jane Foster had allowed herself to begin falling in love with Loki Odinson.

"Shit," she gasped out, reaching up to wipe her silent tears away. Waiting a few minute to compose herself and pulling a house coat over her tank top and yoga pants, she walked silently to Loki's room and knocked on the closed door. "C-can we talk," she calls out, hoping desperately that whatever vile things he feels towards her, he'll at least let her explain.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter, Loki's pov. Thanks for reading. One quick question, do you guys like the rotating point of views, or would you prefer only Loki's? Also, this chapter (like the one from my other fic) was rushed out. Please inform me of any typos and I will correct them.


	9. Chapter 9

Teach Me

Chapter 9

To his disgust and immense relief, he'd been so close to bringing himself to climax once more to thoughts of his Jane. Loki's eyes had been shut tight, his mind attempting to convince himself his hand was hers. As if Jane would actually be in the shower with him, her dainty fingers circled around his long, thick member as it pulsed with every stroke. Then, he'd felt her – hadn't he? Opening his eyes and attempting to see through the haze of desire, Loki gazed down at the woman kneeling before him, fingers wrapped around his hilt and engorged cock in her mouth as she stared back at him with wide brown eyes.

He thinks he sighed her name, but he isn't certain. Not of that, not of anything once she starts sucking and gliding her mouth back and forth. Loki pulls her closer, his fingers curling in her silky hair, as he silently wonders if this is real. The feel of Jane's tongue swirling around his tip nearly brings him to his knees, leaving little doubt that this is indeed real – his Jane is actually here with him. He swears out loud, hips jerking slightly as he uses one hand against the shower wall to steady himself. He'd dreamed of this for so long now, but he'd never once thought it would feel so…

There wasn't even a word for it, all he knew was that everything was too much and yet not enough. Her mouth was too warm, her suction too strong. Still he wanted more, he never wanted to stop. Loki found himself ready to cum within minutes. He grunts out a warning but Jane only moved faster along his erection and doesn't stop until his member is completely flaccid. Loki barely sees her throat bob as she swallows down his seed between his lashes as he pants heavily in an effort to breathe. He was going to comment on how amazing she'd been, how lovely she looked, but when next he opened his eyes she was gone.

Loki looked about, wondering if maybe he was so far gone he'd imaged it. '_Not like I haven't thought of her doing_ that_ before,'_ he thought grimly. It's the lack of semen on the wall before him and the single stand of caramel hair still wrapped around his fingers that convinces him completely that the experience wasn't an illusion. Breathing in deeply, he moved to shut off the water and wraps a towel around himself. Grey eyes watch as the caramel hair flutters to the tile floor from his movements and a soft smile pulls at his lips. Finally something in his miserable life was going well for him.

Loki had dried and dressed quickly upon entering Jane's guest room, his mood pensive as he waited for her to come to him. Jane was in shock, perhaps even feeling guilty for her actions with a student, but he knew she would confront her problem – that she'd want to "talk", as all women do. No, he thought with a proud grin, Jane Foster was no coward. That's when he'd strike, he decided. He'd put his heart on the line and tell her how he felt about her – and somehow convince her they had a chance at something indescribable together. His cell phone rang then, and Loki frowned as he flopped on the bed with a sigh and answered it.

"Where are you," came an impatient growl.

"Hello to you too, brother," Loki mocked with an eye roll. "How's room service?"

"I'm home, Loki," Thor replied in a no-nonsense tone. "Wherever you are, get here. Now."

"What's so urgent," he argued, not waiting to risk his chance with Jane. If he left now, he held little doubt she wouldn't convince herself they were a mistake. She'd most likely transfer schools to finish her credits or simply ignore him. Neither one was an option as far as he was concerned. Frigga had often told him when he found someone worthy enough to hold his attention, he should never let her go. Loki could honestly say he had no intention of letting their altercation fade away quietly into the night.

"Vernon Volstagg is here with some papers for you."

An icy chill went down his spine. Vernon Volstagg had been Frigga's attorney when she'd wanted to do anything without Odin's permission. Whatever the man had for him, Loki knew they were from his mother, and probably concerned his adoption. A heavy rock settled in his stomach at the thought of Thor reaching the same conclusion Odin had long ago – Loki wasn't worth the Odinson name. "What are they?"

"I can't open them," Thor replied tersely, and Loki knew Volstagg was waiting at the manor for him personally. "He says mother requested you open them alone."

Loki's throat went dry as he mumbled out something about being there soon. In a haze, he packed his things and called a taxi service. Within fifteen minutes he was gone, all thoughts of Jane temporarily void from his mind as his thoughts centered around the woman who'd raised him, loved him – the woman who'd been more his mother than she'd ever been Thor's.

The journey back to the manor was a bit of a blur, having seemed to him that he was leaving the taxi almost as suddenly as he'd entered it, his feet like lead as he made his way up the stairs towards the front door. He opened it with little thought and walked straight to what was once Odin's study, but now was Thor's – not that his brother ever used it much, besides the odd business party.

Both men lifted their heads to gaze at him, brandy in their hands. Volstagg moved to stand, reaching his hand out to clasp one of Loki's and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm sure you're confused as to my appearance here today, young Odinson," his boisterous voice filled the room, "but as I was explaining to Thor here, your late mother was quiet specific in her instructions. If anything unfortunate was to happen to her before this day came, I was to deliver these papers to you personally."

"Why this day," he somehow managed to ask, even though his throat felt as if it were closing in on itself.

Vernon Volstagg shrugged his shoulder before reaching into his briefcase that had been resting on the floor by his feet. "Your mother was a smart woman," he replied. "I'm sure she had her reasons. Now, Frigga had been adamant that you read these alone," steely blue eye flicked towards Thor, "and that no one pressures you to reveal their contents."

"I understand," Loki whispered softly, one shaking hand taking the offered sealed manila envelope. Briefly his grey eyes glanced towards the envelope itself before he thanked the attorney and excused himself to his bedroom, where he promptly locked the door.

Flopping unceremoniously onto his bed, Loki hastily opened the envelope and emptied its contents onto his lap. Quickly he looked at each item and licked his lips nervously. There was what appeared to be a small journal, a copy of the birth certificate he'd found that fateful day in Odin's study, a copy of his adoption papers to the Odinson's, another birth certificate and another bundle of stapled papers in a foreign language.

Nervously, Loki picked up both birth certificates and compared them. One was in English and the other seemed to be in Swedish, but they were both for a Loki Laufeyson. His eyes drifted instantly towards his parents' names before darting back to one of the other boxes. "No," he whispered, his face paling as he tried to wrap his mind around the disbelief that was currently filling him.

Desperate for answers, he snatched up the journal and opened it. Frigga's writing greeted him, already apologizing for her absence and his confusion but assuring him everything was done out of love for him and a desire to protect him. '_Your birth father was the nastiest piece of work I've ever had the displeasure to meet_,' she'd written, explaining how his birth mother had been Frigga's half-sister, and that Laufey had eventually killed her.

For the rest of the night, Loki found himself lost in his mother's written word, the full extent of the deception she'd weaved around him breaking his heart. It was only the fact that he knew Frigga had loved him unconditionally that had kept him sane as the secrets of his past were finally laid bare before him. The next day, Sunday, Loki didn't leave his room but once or twice to force himself to eat something. He spent his time between looking up Laufey Laufeyson on the internet and wondering how he was going to explain all this to Thor.

It wasn't until Monday morning that Jane entered his thoughts once more, and it was enough to temporally lift the melancholy that had enveloped him. He rushed to ready himself for school, getting there before most of the other students had, and went straight to Dr. Selvig's room. His lips twitched into a smile at the sight of her writing the day's homework on the board, her knee-length khaki shirt swaying a bit as she moved. Almost silently he approached her, whispering her name as if it were a fervent prayer when he was inches from her. Jane turned to face him, an odd express halfway between relief and hesitance colored her face. One hand reached out to cup her jawline, holding her gently yet firmly as his mouth moved to claim her own. He was passionate and unyielding, refusing to release her lips until they'd begun to move against his own.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, they really do mean so much. Within the next few chapters, I hope to address a previous comment made by Richard towards Loki. We will also be finding out which part of Loki's birth certificate upset him the most, have Thor and Jane meet, and delve a little bit into Jane's childhood. Thank you to everyone who's come along with me so far, and I'm deeply honored you've stuck in there for ten chapters. I would like to caution that some of the things revealed about these versions of our beloved characters aren't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>Teach Me<p>

Chapter 10

Since Saturday night when she'd discovered Loki had left her home, Jane Foster had been a walking mess of nerves. She was so overcome with frustration, guilt, and self-loathing that she couldn't eat, let alone sleep. She'd scrubbed her home from top to bottom in hopes of working herself into unconsciousness, and when that hadn't work she'd resorted to pacing. Jane had called Loki a few times, always hanging up when his voice mail picked up and then she'd mentally degrade herself over how pathetic she – _a grown woman_ – was acting over some _kid_. This, of course, would result in more self-loathing, and by the time Monday morning arrived she'd worked herself into such a state, Jane had called Erik at his home in hopes of calling in sick for the day. That idea had puffed up into a ball of smoke the moment she'd heard his voice over the phone.

"God, what's wrong with you," she'd gasped in surprise at how awful the man truly sounded.

"Went fishing this weekend," Erik had explained through a bought of coughing and sniffles that made her cringe. "'Snot as bad as it sounds," he assured her, "but Ruth hid my car keys so I can't go to class today. I already called the school, and Principle Landrews is very glad you can teach without me."

"I can," she squeaked out in surprise.

"I assured her you were one of the best teachers I've ever worked with. She's aware of how difficult I can be, and said she wouldn't call in a sub."

Erik sniffed a bit and Jane closed her eyes to fight off the mounting stress. "So I'm teaching today," she clarified, "alone? Is that even legal?"

"Dolores, er, Principle Landrews will check up on you ever-so-often," he reassured her. "You'll be fine, Janie. You're one of the most capable people I've ever meet."

"You're just saying that 'cause you raised me," she teased softly, a weak smile tugging at her lips as her resolve built. "Alright, I'll head in early since I'll be covering all of your classes today –"

"And tomorrow," Erik added. "Maybe even Wednesday, you'll have to ask the warden about that."

"Auntie just worries about you," she interjected with a sigh. "Just left me know when you're coming back, okay?"

"I will. It's…it's good talking to you outside of class," Erik added, then coughed a bit. "I hate it when we fight."

"Me too," she agreed, hanging up shortly afterwards and going into a frenzy as she prepared for her day. She'd wanted to get out of teaching today, and wasn't it just her luck that instead she was the only teacher for the next few days. "Fuck," she hissed to herself as she pulled into a parking spot and headed on into the school a full twenty minutes later. Principle Landrews had re-explained all that Erik had told her this morning about Jane student-teaching without a supervising teacher, and that she'd "pop in" every once in a while as the day progressed. Jane had smiled and went on to Selvig's biology room.

With a heavy sigh, she'd sat at his desk, reviewing all of his class plans. The ones she taught, Jane was perfectly comfortably teaching – 'well, all but one,' she'd mentally corrected – so she spent her time going over Erik's solo classes. Thirty minutes until school started, and about ten minutes until the first students arrived, Jane had risen stiffly from Erik's chair and proceeded to write each class's homework on the chalkboard. Loosing herself in her work, Jane wasn't aware when another person entered the room until she'd heard her name whispered softly, reverently. Jane's hand had stilled, and she'd turned questioningly towards the voice.

'_Loki_,' she'd thought, her eyes taking in his determined stride and the predatory gleam in his eyes with a small measure of confused hesitance. Why was he here? And why was he looking at her like that – like a man wishing to devour a woman – when he ran from her only a few nights ago? His firm, yet gentle hold on her jaw along with his all-consuming kiss chased away any ability to form a comprehensible question. Jane quickly found herself giving in to him; her lips moving in sync with his own as her fingers moved upwards to curl into his long strands of ebony hair at the nape of his neck.

"Jane," he purred, his lips pulling into a relieved smile. Lowering his forehead until it touched hers, his desire darkened eyes searching her own. "I was so afraid you wouldn't be here," he murmured to her softly, "that you'd convince yourself what happened between us was a mistake."

Jane whispered his name questioningly and his eyes fluttered closed. "I love you, Jane Foster," he declared a bit louder, "more than you could ever know. You've bewitched me," he continued, his hands reaching up to soothingly run through her hair, "I've watched you, spent time with you, and have somehow found myself loving you more with every second of every day."

Jane swallowed hard, her mouth opening to protest but no sound left her throat. It was as if the firmness of his tone overrode her ability to argue with him. No, she reasoned, not to argue but to lie to him. What was she going to say? That she hadn't wanted to do what she'd done? That she didn't want to be with him? All lies. Still, she wasn't certain if she could honestly withstand the intensity of Loki's passions.

"Where did you go," she sighed out as she tried to quell the fierce pounding of her heart. "I came to talk to you, but you were gone. I called a few times –"

"I know, lover," he answered with the same breathlessness she possessed, his choice of endearment causing a spike of desire to flood her senses. "Thor was called home early by our mother's attorney. It seems she left me some things, and I… I don't know what to do with it, Jane."

"Can I help?"

The offer was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Loki breathed out and some of the tension left his body. "I hope you can," he replied honestly. "Can we… talk… about this later?"

Jane's eyes flicked towards the classroom clock and then towards the door. In less than five minutes students would begin flittering in, and neither she nor Loki needed to be caught in their current positon. "After school? You can park in the garage in case anyone comes by. There's a keypad just outside the car entrance for emergencies. Just push in 4762, and it should open up for you," she instructed. "Remember to close the door, and a spare key into the house is hanging from a nail just below the manual garage switch."

Loki nodded, his eyes darting towards the door as the daily noises of students moving about continued to grow. Licking his lips, he quickly claimed her mouth once more before pulling away from her. "You're my rock right now, Jane," he confessed hesitantly, "the only part of my life that makes sense at all."

Instinctively, Jane reached out a hand towards him, but he'd already turned his back to her. His retreating figure was soon swallowed amongst the throng of students. Jane shut her eyes, wondering how she could feel so certain when he was around her and so confused when he wasn't. With a frustrated huff, she attempted to push him from her thoughts (an impossible task if ever there was one) and focus solely on her work. So fruitful were her efforts that Jane had failed to notice Loki's absence until the last class of the day as she'd taken attendance.

Had he been gone all day, she'd wondered, or had he simply skipped her class in ordered to get a head start to her home? No sooner had the question formed in her head than Principle Landrews had appeared outside her door, asking to see her for a moment.

"Begin reading chapter 21," she instructed her class. "The review questions at the end are homework if you're a quick reader, and please remember I'm just right outside the room." The last bit was added teasingly and received a few smiles and a couple of chuckles. Once out in the hall, Jane switched quickly towards a more formal tone. "How can I help you, Principle?"

"This is Thor Odinson," Dolores Landrews said, motioning towards the tall, muscle-bound man with shoulder length blond hair and a gruff looking beard and moustache standing beside her and across from Jane. "He's Loki's brother and legal guardian," she clarified. "It seems his brother received some disturbing news this weekend and reacted rather poorly to it."

"Poorly," she questioned, remembering how he'd been with her this morning. He'd admitted he needed her help, but hadn't seemed unstable by any means. In fact, the level of frustration and uncertainty he had shown had been perfectly understandable given the circumstances.

"He locked himself in his room after he came home Saturday night," Thor's deep baritone cut into the conversation. "He didn't come out at all Sunday, at least not that I'm aware of. When I went to check on him this morning he was already gone. I'd hoped he'd went to school."

And he had, Jane mused, uncertain if she should reveal that little tidbit of information. Her eyes raked over Thor's worried and stress-filled face with a heavy heart. "He did," she heard herself say, nearly gasping at how quickly his light blue eyes – so different from Loki's grey ones – snapped upwards to lock with hers.

"How do you know this?"

Jane's feathers ruffled a bit at the slightly accusatory tone that laced those words. "He came to see me before my first class. He wanted to know if we still had a study session tonight."

"See, Mr. Odinson," Dolores Landrews beamed at the man, "I told you if anyone could tell you something about your brother, it'd be Ms. Foster."

"And what did you say," Thor pressed, ignoring the elder woman gazing up adoringly at him.

"I told him we could cancel if he needed to deal with any personal emergencies," Jane responded with the most professional voice she could manage, her eyes concealing her inner fury. This man she didn't know thought she'd what? Spy on his brother – her charge – for him? The nerve!

"Personal emergency," he continued his faux interrogation. "Did he mention what they were or where he was going?"

"Mr. Odinson –"

"Thor," he cut her off, a smile that was meant to be charming sliding across his lips.

"Mr. Odinson," she continued as if he hadn't said a word, "I take my job very seriously. These kids are with me day in and day out for most of the week. It's crucial to build a steady, stable relationship with them –"

"I understand, Ms. Foster," he rushed to soothe her. Jane's eyes flashed furiously at being interrupted again by this man, only to be patronized.

"Apparently you don't," she spat out, "seeing as how you came here with the intent of having me break the trust of one of my most valuable students. Your brother is ahead of his age group, Mr. Odinson. He's a genius, not a miscreant! I honestly don't believe he's a danger to himself or anyone else at this point in time, which is all I'm legally bound to report. To answer your questions, I didn't press for details and I didn't ask where he was going. Now, if that's all," she huffed angrily, her glare hardening at Thor's amused stare.

"I am so sorry," Dolores gasped out, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Ms. Foster here is a student-teacher from the University. I hope you don't hold her deplorable behavior against this school as a whole-"

"Nonsense, Mrs. Landrews," he assured with a wave of his hand. "In fact, I'd like to invite Ms. Foster to the manor."

"What," Jane and Principle Landrews all but screeched out at the same time.

"From now on, I think these study sessions you've been having with my brother should be done at the manor," he stated calmly, the amusement in his eyes beginning to hint at an inner hunger than made Jane decidedly uncomfortable.

"I appreciate the gesture," she attempted to decline without having Dolores Landrews give her a talking down afterwards, "but-"

"Now none of that," he chided as if she were a child. "The matter is settled. Thank you for your time Mrs. Landrews," Thor began, giving the woman a firm handshake, "and Ms. Foster, I'll be seeing you." He offered his charming smile once more before turning and walking away.

Jane snorted angrily after him, sounding more like a horse than a lady, spun on her heels and marched back into the classroom. With a frustrated growl, she noted that the final bell would be ringing in less than five minutes, so she allowed the students to pack up early and spend the rest of the time socializing softly. As soon as the last teen had left the room, Jane was locking it behind her and walked quickly towards her car in the teachers' parking lot.

"Loki," she sighed out in frustration after clipping her Bluetooth receiver into her ear and dialing her home phone number, "if you're there pick up, please. I'm calling your cell next. I really need to talk to you," she said after her answering machine picked up her call, her fingers shaking nervously as she placed her keys in the ignition and slowly back out of her spot.

"Jane," his voice coated her ears and instantly calmed her as she pulled out onto the road.

"Loki," she replied, relief heavy in her voice, "have you been there all day?"

"Is that a problem," he asked, his voice sounding slightly guarded.

"No, no," she reassured. "I was just worried. Your brother came to the school today-"

"Thor," he hissed out, and she could just picture his eyes narrowing into slits. "What did he want?"

"For me to tell him where you were."

"And what did you do," he pressed, his voice almost accusatory.

"I gave him the verbal equivalent of a bitch slap," she spat out defensively. "What did you think I did?"

"For the Golden Boy? Women do all sorts of things," Loki hissed.

"I'm not interest in him," Jane quipped, and the sinfully dark purr of Loki's voice as he inquired just who she was interested in had her panties dampening. It was then Jane caught a glimpse of another vehicle behind her. Normally she wasn't the paranoid type, but Jane could swear she'd seen this car at the school before she'd left. "Shit," she whispered softly, licking her lips as she made a last second decision to pull into the next parking lot she came a crossed, which just happened to belong to a pizzeria.

"What is it," a velvety voice laced with concern filtered through her ear piece.

"It's nothing," she insisted. "I'm just being silly. I thought a car was following me."

"What color?"

"Loki," she sighed out in disbelief.

"What fucking color, Jane?"

His voice was insistent, and so she'd replied that it was a dark navy or black. "I pulled into a pizzeria," she said, attempting to ground herself. "What do you want on yours?"

"Whatever you do, just hurry home."

"You did park in the garage, yeah?"

"I did," he agreed, and she relaxed somewhat.

"Good. I'll be there soon, and we can work out your troubles over dinner," she said, forcing a bit of cheerfulness into her voice. She hung up soon after, and got out of her car to go in and place her order. As she sat down at a booth to wait, Jane couldn't help but think about Loki and all that had happened between them. She cared for him, even admitted to herself she was beginning to love him, but she wasn't certain how good they were for one another. Her thoughts then switched over to Thor, her eyes narrowing as she thought of his pompous, arrogant ass. How could someone as sensible as Odin supposedly was over look Loki for someone like _that_? It was positively mind boggling. And so it was with a confused mind and an empty stomach, that Jane Foster once again began her way home with the yummy smell of food to distract her.


	11. Chapter 11

Teach Me

Chapter 11

Loki, not wanting to deal with the drollness of the ordinary while so much was on his mind, had driven straight to Jane's upon leaving Selvig's biology room. He'd made certain no one but his Jane had seen him, and couldn't explain the relief and mere glee that filled his chest at knowing she truly was _his_.

'_She's admitted it to herself and to me,'_ he thought with a half-smile as he stopped in front of her garage and entered her key code into the number pad to open the garage door before hopping back into his car. Loki quickly drove in and parked his car, dashing out and pressing the manual button on the garage wall to close the car door after himself. Pale fingers grabbed the spare key from the nail and opened the door into the house before replacing it and entering Jane's home.

'_She trusts me,'_ he thought to himself. _'She's allowed me entry into her personal space without her present.'_ The mere idea of how much he must mean to Jane was nearly overwhelming, so Loki forced it down for the time being and help himself to a beer from the fridge. Throwing his messenger bag onto the living room floor by his feet, he settled himself down to watch some mindless television for a bit.

A few hours later, he helped himself to a quick early lunch by fixing himself a sandwich, and then - emotionally exhausted – he headed off to Jane's room and laid down. The smell of her surrounding him caused his body to relax enough that he actually found himself nodding off. He was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing, Jane's voice coming from the answering machine causing him to lean of and pick up the bedroom phone.

"_Have you been there all day,"_ she'd questioned, and he'd momentarily wondered if he'd misjudge the amount of trust she placed in him. Jane was quick to reassure him, she was worried. Apparently Thor had made an appearance, a fact that rub him more than slightly in the wrong way, but his girl – _his_ – had told him off!

"_I'm not interest in him," _she spat out heatedly, causing a delighted smirk to find its way onto his face.

"No? And just who are you interested in, Ms. Foster?"

She'd half whispered, half moaned his name in such a way he'd instantly found his pants tightening. His semi-erection disappeared nearly as quickly as it had formed at the possibility that Jane was being followed. She'd thought she was being "silly", but upon hearing the color of the vehicle Loki knew better. Thor was having her followed. His so-called brother was clearly desperate to find out what Frigga had left for him, perhaps he assumed it was stocks or something else of monetary value. Jane had admitted to seeing Loki, and Thor obviously knew about their study sessions. The blond must have been hoping Jane would be meeting up with him that night.

"Nowhere you'll ever find us," he snarled out bitterly as he hung up the phone, his frustrations mounting to the point he found himself pacing about Jane's room. As soon as she'd made it safely into the home, Loki had rushed towards her, pulling her into a passionate kiss as soon as she'd set the pizza box down. Her hum of approval and her fingers curling in his hair and pulling their bodies flush together soothing him like a magic balm.

"Missed me," she teased, leaning up on her toes to nip at his bottom lip playfully.

Loki pulled back just enough to look at her, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Would you like to see how much?"

"Maybe later," she replied, turning to open the pizza box to pick up a slice and began eating it. "I believe we were supposed to be problem solving over dinner."

He nodded, walking back to the living room to get his messenger bag before pulling out the manila envelope and handing it to Jane. He watched her closely as the both sat down, nibbling at their pizza slices, as she read the documents. He smiled when she paused, her eyes widening before seeking his out. "You're eighteen?"

"Seems Frigga lied about a lot," he replied, recalling how she claimed changing his birthdate was in an attempt to keep Laufey from figuring out Loki was his son. "She claims it was to protect me, and knowing Frigga it was. Unfortunately, I'm not certain if my citizenship is legal now."

"Your biological mother was a citizen," Jane pointed out, "you're fine. I'm more concerned about your education level," she frowned. "I think you should try to take your GED exam, that way you could start college next term."

"With you," he asked, his eyes watching her closely. Her face became hesitant, but he pressed on. "I love you, Jane. I told you that and I meant it."

"It's not you, Loki," Jane insisted. "You're great, wonderful in fact." She closed her eyes and seemed to gather herself before pressing on. "My last relationship… was difficult," she said stiffly. A voice tickled at the back of his mind from a few days earlier.

"_Dated her a year and a half and never came close to her willingly spreading those legs of hers."_

At the time he'd been too blinded by rage to think much on it. Now, however, with her change in demeanor and hesitance, Loki felt dread building in his stomach. "What happened?"

"He… Richard…" she sighed and glanced away quickly. "Let's just say he wasn't a good guy, and leave it at that for now. I just… I want you to know if I seem… odd about us at times, it's not you, Loki. I… I like being around you," she admitted. "I actually wanted to be with you for a while, it just wasn't –"

"Appropriate," he finished with a smirk. His face fell as the topic returned to more serious matters. "I'm not certain how Thor will handle the truth. He wasn't even aware I was adopted."

"Is that why Odin didn't like you?"

"I think so," he shrugged. "That and Thor was always more physical than intellectual. Mother," he started only to correct himself, "Frigga was biologically my aunt, so I guess she had to love me."

"But she didn't have to be your mother," Jane pushed. "And never doubt that's exactly what she was to you, Loki. Frigga was your mother in every way that counts."

"She would have liked you," he told her, licking his lips as he finished eating before leaning in to kiss her. It was a slow, soft caress of lips that had a low flame steadily building inside him.

"You have me," Jane whispered as she pulled back, her brown eyes locking with his own grey ones. "Whatever happens with Thor or anything else, you've got me."

Loki groaned and leaned back in to kiss her once, twice more. "I'm going to see Volstagg in the morning," he revealed, "and see what courses of action are available."

"Worse comes to worse," she teased, "you could always marry me to stay here."

"Yeah," he grinned, leaning his forehead against her own. "Jane, at the risk of make you uncomfortable, I have to ask, can I … hold you tonight."

"I'd be offended if you didn't," she smiled, taking his head and leading him towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: It's been so long since I updated, I rushed this one out. Seriously, I proof-read it once, so I apologize for any typos.


End file.
